I Am Legion
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Kanoha is divided into 3 parts, Emperor Fugaku Uchiha, Emperor Hizashi Hyuga, and the Uzumaki Empire. The only problem is their sons don't truly want it, their fathers' last resort is to send them to a school, for warriors and Ninjas. It isn't like Legion


**_I Am Legion_**

Summary: Kanoha is divided into 3 parts, Emperor Fugaku Uchiha of the North East, Emperor Hizashi Hyuga of the West, and the Uzumaki Empire of the South. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto's quest for total gain of Kanoha. The only problem is neither of them truly want it, their fathers' last resort is to send them off to boarding school. Only, its for _real_ Ninjas and Assassins!

**_You WILL know my name, I WILL become the best, the strongest and most powerful that any human has ever become, _**

**_ever will become, I am a Legend, and I am the LEGION._**

_I: Assailant _

**_Proud._**That is one word to describe the ever apathetic Sasuke Uchiha.** _Flippant. _**Also known as Naruto Uzumaki, the only one who showed true promise was**_power hungry_ **Neji. Although Neji Hyuga never showed any interest of actually wanting the once famous Kanoha, and he didn't want the work of making it great once more. What he truly wanted was the Sand Village.

**Takashi Dojo-**

"Sasuke, your up next!" Takashi Iyotaru said throwing Sasuke a shiny sharp sword. Sasuke sat luxuriously on the floor, simply thinking of what he was to do with his day. Sasuke moved his head in time, to not even try and catch nor make eye contact with his attacker. The dojo was very spacious with mahogany floors, artistic decor and marble shelfs and rails, expensive furniture. Sasuke sighed, getting up slowly, looking to his sensei with the least bit of interest, yet still respected and honored him.

"I need no sword." He said coolly, instantly flowing with visual chakra. The lightning color vapor rushed through his very veins, and sparked alive every cell in his body as he stepped forward.

"I beg your pardon." Rukoshi Sasuke's butler said, stepping in the dojo attached to the Uchiha Mega-mansion. Naruto almost cheered out loud, glad that he didn't have to sit through another one of Sasuke's out of control practices. Neji looked up from his meditation with one eye.

"Master Emperors Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki wish to see their sons." Rukoshi said stepping back out of the room. Takashi bowed to the three 19 year old boys. Neji left first, with half a smile on his face hoping it meant that he had finally got permission to leave Kanoha in order to take over the Sand Village. Naruto and Sasuke rushed to catch up with Neji's fast steps.

"If this means what I think it does, I will fight you every step of the way and win every battle, until I have complete control of the valuable Sand Village." Neji said surpassing them in literally every step he took. Naruto said a few angry shots under his breath as he ran ahead of Neji, Neji began to run as well, Sasuke simply strode down the hallway, calmly looking at the family portraits that hung around.

"What do I want to do with my life?" He asked for the umpteenth time. Before 2 months ago, he had no care, nor any thought of it, but when his father asked him what in truth did he want, he was unable to answer. Sasuke didn't like that feeling, in fact he detested it,and wanted it gone, that is why he spends so much time getting to know himself. Which often came out wrong to those who wished to spend time with him.

Royalty Room:

"Son. You will be leaving Kanoha today, and you will not be heading to Sand Village, but rather Hito City to train and prepare yourself to lead. The 3 emperors decided, that all 3 of you will be attending their boarding school. You have no protest." Hizashi said before dismissing them.

"Emperors, when will we be leaving?" Naruto said boldly, trying to hide his smile of finally leaving Kanoha.

"Tomorrow afternoon." They all answered, searching for any reactions from their sons.

Sasuke entered the room, will a plain face on bowing to his elders. "Sasuke, you will be attending Hirohito Boarding school for Ninjas and Assassins." Fugaku said sitting up even straighter. Sasuke said nothing, he didn't mind leaving Kanoha, Neji on the other hand was fuming a bit at the delay.

"Father, I already know how to lead, have I not lead in your absences?" Neji said through gritted teeth. Hizashi closed his eyes, and tried a calmer approach.

"Neji my son. Listen to my words. I have great reasoning for you to go, you are far too brash and hot headed to lead. Your lack of kindness in some areas will deem you cruel to the people. And until further notice what I have said goes." Hizashi said getting off his throne. Neji was instantly in front of him.

"Father, I beg pardon, I don't need a school to teach me all that I already know. I can lead now. This is the time." Neji said, looking in his father's eyes.

"You have 2 weeks there to prove that to me, if I mark you unfit you will stay 2 more weeks until your next shot, one more shot incorrectly and you stay 4 months, trust me, you have nothing _but_ time, son." Hizashi said making his deal final.

"Thank you father, you will not regret this." Neji said kissing the hand of his father as he bowed. Hizashi smiled, this would be an interesting ride for him.

"Fun, fun, fun, no?" The 4th Hokage said tearfully, embracing his son with all his love. Naruto began to weep too, "Your mother would be proud if you were to beat them, so work hard there." He whispered in sobs.

"Yes father, I will not let you down." Naruto said taking his father's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you have any words Sasuke?" Fugaku said letting his son sit on his throne. Sasuke smiled. "I'll miss you, Itachi and mother. And I will succeed." Sasuke said running a hand through his hair.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, he knew the "perfect" young adult would be a threat, not to even mention the obvious challenge that Neji posed. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend, having being somewhat of brothers since they shared everything since the moment Naruto met him. From cookies to vacations. With out a doubt in Naruto's mind Sasuke would surely be the hardest one to take down_ because_ of all the emotional ties he had to him. Naruto walked down the halls of the Uchiha Mega-mansion with slight vigor, energized for the day ahead. For a moment he didn't even open his eyes, he felt, he knew the place backwards and upside down, on account of all the dares Sasuke put him through. Naruto stopped at the guest room on the left, that belonged to him. Suddenly he became nauseated and stopped at the door, realizing how much he would _miss_ his life. He had so much to lose so much to gain.

Sasuke smirked, happy at the thought of being rid of Kanoha and its dusty streets filled with its fresh smells of sweat and labor. He hadn't lied when he said he would miss his family members yet finally being around other young adults unsupervised was something he had longed for. For a short period of time he imagined becoming Emperor of something one could hardly call a worthy land. Of how many would come by the flock asking for this and that, punishing this person then the next. He didn't want that, and the Sand Village was far too uncomfortable and unfamiliar to ever need. The Sound, Grass, Water, Sand and Sun Village was the real prize he knew that Neji wanted. More or less if Neji gained control of the Sand Village then he would have the naval forces to control the Water Village, with that in turn make the naval twice as big and train them on land. With that they will have the right army to take control of Grass, and Sound, and the Sun Village is just a pleasure prize to have. He had figured it out, it didn't take much to see that, Hizashi knew so as well, and that is why he felt that Neji needed far more training than he currently holds.

Neji couldn't stand the idea of waiting, but if meditation taught him anything, _patience_ faired well. And that is exactly what he needed, if he were to become the ruler of 5 nations. And if he so pleased later, maybe Kanoha could be redeemed under his rule. He laid down in his bed, calming himself down, counting down the 2 weeks.

Group: Silver (Team Richie Rich)

Sasuke Uchiha Neji Hyu(u)ga Naruto Uzumaki Tiesho Udori- Silver

Ino Yamanaka Tenten Shikamaru Nara Rock L. Hinata Haruno Temari No Sabaku Gaara No Sabaku Hishiro Takanowa - Yellow

Shino Choji Kiba I. Yuki Santo Sakura H. Dana Sairo -Pink

Rest group Blue

"Look around students, the 3 highest ranked Groups of students stand before you, do well and you will too be one of them. Any questio--yes, Shoni?" The Professor said before letting the 9 students leave the stadium to join the Blues.

"Why are new students Silver (the best) already?" A girl from the crowd asked, angrily looking him in the eyes. The teacher stirred a bit, choosing his words carefully. Scattered around the room were shouts and murmurs of answers and similar questions. Sasuke studied the girl, dark brown hair with light brown eyes, a small birth mark dashed across her cheeks in 3 long stripes. She looked physically strong, but that was yet to be proven. Sasuke enjoyed the ranking, it put people in their place, he however didn't like the fact that he was automatically said best when he didn't even work for it.

"I demand to be a blue, until I prove myself Silver." Naruto said right before Sasuke had the chance to. People roared in approvals, whistling and cheering him on.

"Deal. You are to be at the Chancellor Green Stadium at the trimester of the day." The Professor with flamed hair slicked back, fairly young, said smiling through the embarrassment.

"I second that." Sasuke said more effective because of his looks, the girls melted a sighed in adoration, wolf whistling him louder than their cheers.

"Count me in as well." Neji said almost matching Sasuke in the positive response, surpassing Naruto though easily.

"Class dismissed." The Professor said right before the bell rang to dismiss them. The class of about 800 filtered out to join the cluster of about 5,000 more in the hallways jamming and trafficking anything that had legs. Sasuke had an easy passage as people made way almost immediately, Neji right after, and those who cared Naruto as well.

"Look at them." Ino said bitterly biting off a carrot. "Ino-chan, they did the right thing, they didn't ask for it. I know so, Neji is my cousin." Hinata said softly in her cousin's defense.

"Really?" Ino said a mouth full of tuna, she gulped down her milk as she stared at the 3 boys in intrigue. "They look older, college students." She said slurping her thermostat in a few glugs. "We worked really hard for being Yellows, just because their rich! _We're _from Kanoha too! Ugh..." Tenten said sipping her hot tea and bento.

"Done, want to go to the sparing room?" Ino said still her eyes on the boys.

"That's Ino for you, materialistic and self-conscious yet, ever the fighter that doesn't even make sense!" Tenten laughed.

"That is, because fair Ino doesn't really make sense!" Sakura joked sitting down at the lunch table. Ino hissed at her, still looking to them, her eyes rested on Sasuke Uchiha even though her brain told her stop acting like a uncontrollable fan girl/stalker. Then something sparked in her, she _wanted _him. She could read into him being a Yamanka, he was a proud one, yet he was, was good, calm, understanding, just something in him made her want to scream he was that great!

_Oh Lord fantastic, I love you Lord! You sent a worthy adversary my way, a boy worth chasing! And I bet he's great at sparing as well!_

Everything about him made her shiver so far (in a good way), _especially_ the way he runs his hand through his hair (resembles Itachi), his dark obsidian eyes. The way he put his clothes together so sharply, oohhh. Ino rolled her eyes at herself, he was just a _boy_ with a great thrill you have to admit, _still_ at least he came with a thrill, none the less--oh whatever, he was _fiinnee_. Ino argued with her conscience for 3 consecutive periods during the day. So far her _loovee_ conscience was up 12 points. To make matters even more difficult, he shared the same schedule with her, even Home Room!

"Oh, Lord, help me!" She prayed, she looked up to find Sasuke straight in front of her. Why had she fallen for him so fast? How?

Blushing like mad she ducked under her Chemistry III book as if it held the secrets of the world. Sasuke made a pleased sound, most likely mistaking that for a nerdy gesture which said she was an intellectual--like him.

"Who's your favorite scientist, schedule partner? Before you say anything, I know you know who I am, I know who you are, and I know we know that we have the same schedule." Sasuke said stealing the things she was right about to say right out of her mouth. Losing _who are you_ and _what classes are you taking_ for conversation starters Ino sighed happily, finding out her new love interest is both clever _and_ observant.

"Mine...hmmm...I like Isaac Newton." Ino said truthfully, her blue eyes fluttered involuntarily, her hormones forcing her to flirt right.

"You'd think us twins." Sasuke winked, needless to say that got Ino blushing a deeper red. _Play it cool! Poker face remember how you have Shikamaru's hair tie Ino!_ Ino made her face stone, _wait why? I like him. No pokerface. _She told herself, Ino relaxed her face.

"Hirohito isn't really a school for assassins and ninja's is it?" Sasuke asked solemnly.

"A great ninja and assassin wouldn't tell you, but no it isn't. Or is it, I am a great Ninsin (QI: Ninja + Assassin, Nin minus ja, + assassin minus the assas= Ninsin =)) after all." Ino smiled. Sasuke looked to her as if she was actually pretty funny. The question was: funny good or funny like "I can't believe I thought she was smart." Didn't matter Sasuke still asked,

"What are you doing Friday, my house is empty on Fridays, so we can have us a little get together. If you would like (Sasuke has a nicer personality because he really has nothing to be bitter about.) bring your friends."

Ino pretended to ponder her schedule, half true though because she really had to think about what she was doing that weekend.

"Yes. I'd love to." She smiled, Sasuke winked to her, leaving.

##############Naruto#####

"That new kid is great, the blonde one is so funny!" People gossiped throughout the day, each pranked seemed to get better than the last when played on teachers. Already striking the title "funniest guy to ever go to such a serious school", Naruto cruised the hallways flirting randomly with anything that had a skirt on and looked under 26. He stopped abruptly straight in front of the library.

"Who is that?" He barley whispered, he did something he thought he would never do, go into a place that actually held complex books.

"You must be Naruto," The girl said half annoyed at his constant staring.

"You must be my new girlfriend." He joked lightly tapping her shoulder, trying to up his game he fixed his tie and smiled the grin that would warm the Grinch's heart. The girl didn't buy it, though she laughed politely.

..........

"The one with blue hair is Sasuke then? Neji's the brown haired one. Hmm... all day I think I've been interchanging their names. But, I knew you were Naruto you had the school on a laughing rage. Tsunade, the principal had half a mind to let you join the AI team, you'd be like a jest to them almost." The girl giggled. Naruto didn't openly admit that he didn't know what a jest was nor the AI team.

"Oh, sorry, Assassins Infiltration team, it was joke of course. She meant no harm really. In fact they need to be a serious as can be." The girl said tucking a loose pink strand under behind her ear. She looked nerdy, but fixable at least, if she just lost those huge glasses, wore a bit more blush and changed her 90's get-up, practically any guy would date her.

"Yeah, ha ha. Anyway," Naruto said rolling his eyes in a friendly manner, seriously thinking her silly for even thinking he'd have anything to do with killing or "infiltrating" whatever that meant.

"Anyway what?" She asked innocently after a while.

"Um, you know Sasuke right, chicken butt for hair, *chuckle* yeah him. As you might have already known he lives large, large enough for us to party. Oh geez, let me start over _please._ Alright, sorry I get nervous around pretty women. Anyhow, how would you like to spend the evening with me and my friends?" Naruto asked warmly smiling, trying to hide his embarrassed blush. Though that didn't do him much justice, he still was able to get a

"Yes, please." out of the girl.

"By the way, what is your name?" Naruto asked, looking her in the eyes, "Sakura Haruno, but you can call me Saku if you'd like." She said.

"Since when were you _Saku?"_ Tenten teased setting down her book bag next to Sakura not even bothering to ask if the seat was available. Sakura had more than half a mind to tell Tenten how much of an _Ino_. She was becoming, but she kept quiet.

"Since just now, only _speacial _people can call me Saku alright?" Sakura huffed, trying to play all flirty around Naruto. Naruto smiled and appreciated her effort, though it didn't make sense to him. Why should anyone get "speacial" treatment over another without proving themselves first? He shrugged at the idea, at least he had himself a date before Sasuke. Or so he thought.

"So I get to hang out, um, _rather have a safe and friendly get together_ with Saku? Great." Naruto said, trying to be sophisticated, Sakura found that pleasant and took his extended elbow and walked out of the library as the bell rang.

```````Neji Hyuuga`````

It was only the 2nd trimester of the day, and the day seemed to drag on to no end. Though he really had no previous schooling before this it was his mission each day to finish at least 2-3 books from Sasuke's library which expanded to about 3/4 a mile around the room. The lunch he had eaten had still been in his stomach, which many wished they could say the same of most of the people in the class. After Ninja Studies class was the "dreaded" Ninja Arts class. It really had nothing to do with art except for the fact the skills you learn in Ninja Studies is applied in this class, and the forms use was sort of artistic. Neji easily beat off almost every male in that class. The class was divided by the best, the best and the rest fought first, then the best and the other bests would fight. Every one who lost would have to stay after school for an additional 3 hours of Assailant training.

Neji lazily drew circles in the desk as he didn't even bother to focus diligently in a class that was so far below him. Each teacher swore he would bring HiroHito High School: A & N to fame.

A girl with a few bandaids on her came up to him, in his mind she was marked the _persistant_ one because she wouldn't stay down until the 3 attack, and that impressed him.

"Rematch, I already talked to Shiito-sensei and _I _will be the one fighting you at the 3rd Trimester of the day. So at 8:30 pm, you have to be ready, okay? Hi, I'm Tenten." She breathed extending her hand to him. He shook it, getting past its gritty nails and sweat and dirt caked palms.

"Tenten, I agree though you probably wouldn't have let me say otherwise. Neji Hyuga, I really enjoy the fact that you are very good at weaponry and stealth. Though if you ever need any tips I could just tell you of my anayzation of what you need to work on and what else your good at." Neji said almost half smiling.

"That would be nice." She said, not even bothered in the least that he had been analyzing her. She like criticism and took it to heart.

"It would so please me, if you were to come to my current abode, _please_." Neji said like a gentleman, Tenten melted at his words.

"Really? Like with you? That would be cool--I mean great, yes, I accept." Tenten smiled.

**_A/n: Sorry we have to leave it there, next chapter will be up soon, please review just on what you thought of it, how you like it 1-10, and requests of improvements, and I will try my best. Also, I will have a list of thank yous sent to you or posted onto the following chapter. Next Chapter: Change is Bound to Come. Thank you again, love,_**

**_SnowyWolfe. _**

**_P.S: GOD bless you~_**


End file.
